Semenanjung Fajar
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Setidaknya menunggu surya mengudara lebih baik daripada merajut mimpi yang seharusnya terjadi. #HappyBoltSaladDays2019 #OneloveOneheart./AU/


'Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang lebih sore kali ini dan kurasa aku juga tidak bisa memakan masakanmu tepat waktu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.

Your wife

Sarada'

_Sekali lagi, Boruto hanya menghela nafas membaca pesan tersebut, entah sudah yang berapa kali. Setidaknya ia masih mengingat pesan tersebut dikirim kurang lebih lima jam yang lalu. Masakan yang telah Boruto masak pun telah mendingin, tiada harapan lagi untuk memulai makan malam romantis yang telah ia persiapkan. _

_Fiuhh…_

_Lilin terakhir pun telah ia tiup, lenyap sudah harapan yang ia bumbung tinggi sore tadi, bersama aroma kasturi yang mulai lenyap menyapa indra. Istrinya tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu lagi, kali ini. Sedikit ironis kala ia mebuang makanan yang telah ia siapkan sedari senja menyapa._

* * *

.

.

.

_Semenanjung Fajar_

_Disclaimer_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Boruto: Naruto Next Generation __© Mikio Ikemoto dan Ukyō Kodachi_

_Fanfiction __ Zeesuke23_

_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini, tujuan saya hanya untuk menambah asupan amunisi.**_

_Summary : Setidaknya menunggu surya mengudara lebih baik daripada merajut mimpi yang seharusnya terjadi. #HappyBoltSaladDays2019 #OneloveOneheart._

_Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk __**BoltSaladDays2019**_

.

.

.

* * *

_Cklek~_

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita bersetelan jas yang sudah jauh dari kata rapi, kantuk menghiasi rupa ayunya. Sang dara hanya menghela nafas menyaksikan pemandangan ruangan yang begitu gelap. Dua lebih lima belas menit, seharusnya ia sudah tertidur, seharusnya ia telah menyapa alam mimpi dan seharusnya ia tidak pulang terlambat lagi.

Mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling, retinanya tak melihat siluet seorang yang tengah ia cari, rasa bersalah mulai kembali menghampiri. Ia merasa berdosa kali ini.

Sarada menduga jika mungkin saja, suaminya telah terlelap dikamar mereka. Namun semuanya tidak demikian sejalan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Boruto tengah berada diruang makan, tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Raut bersalah menghampiri Sarada; lagi.

Setidaknya ia telah meletakkan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju dapur dan melihat suaminya yang terlelap. Pandangan sang dara tertuju pada jari Boruto yang terbalut manis dengan plaster luka. Sarada mendekat, hendak menyuruh sang adam untuk berpindah tempat. Tentunya akan tidak nyaman dengan tidur dalam posisi terduduk semalaman.

Lenguhan halus menyapa, pemuda bersurai keemasan itu menggeliat tanda terganggu. Ia mengerjapka netranya beberapa kali sebelum kesadaran mulai menghampiri. Melirik sekilas dan ia mendapati sosok Sarada dengan kantung mata yang mengganggu. Sungguh kontras dengan kulit putih Sarada tersebut.

"Sarada?" Boruto mengeluarkan suara dengan nada serak khas bangun tidur, guna memastikan yang dihadapannya bukanlah sebuah delusi akibat ia yang sedari sore tadi memikirkan gerangan sang istri.

"Maafkan aku, kau tahu-" Belum sempat wanita bersurai gelap itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Boruto telah memotong lebih cepat.

"Ya, Inojin menjelaskan. Dia telah meminta maaf yang sangat jarang kudengar." Boruto rasa ia mulai kembali memiliki kesadaran meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Kantuk mulai menyapa, menyuruhnya terlelap kembali namun Boruto enggan untuk menuruti.

Sarada hanya terseyum pasrah, rasa bersalah tetap ada. Sekilas ia mencium wewangian kasturi yang menghinggap. Ah, Boruto terlalu spesial menyiapkan ini semua meskipun dengan hasil yang jauh dari ekspetasi yang diharapkan. Bisa Sarada bayangkan lelaki sekelas Boruto melakukan ini semua namun gagal, setidaknya harus ada kompensasi untuk ini semua pikir Sarada.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Boruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan kala ia melihat Sarada mulai melepas jas kerjanya.

"Dua lebih… Dua puluh." Sengaja Ia jeda guna memastikan kembali jam dipergelagan Sarada yang melingkar manis.

"Bagaimana harimu?" senyum sedikit terpatri diwajah pemuda dengan dua tanda lahir di pipi tersebut.

"Melelahkan." Gumam sang wanita, dipihak Boruto ia hanya tersenyum miris melihat kantung mata yang nampak kontras diwajah istrinya itu. Sudah berapa hari istrinya tersebut tidak merasakan tidur dengan pulas.

"Hasil keputusan tendernya masih besok, ralat nanti jam delapan pagi." Sarada mulai berjalan menuju kulkas, ada dahaga yang harus ia tuntaskan segera.

"Setidaknya presentasimu tadi berjalan lancar."

"Inojin cerita lagi?" Menarik sebelah alis keatas guna menunggu jawaban dari gerangan diseberang.

"Hanya menduga, kulihat _insta story_ milik Inojin tadi. Lantas apa yang membuatmu lama kembali." mengubah posisi, hingga menemukan posisi nyaman untuk mengobrol dirasa perlu bagi Boruto.

"Kau tahu, Choucho lupa mengatakan jika desain pesanan keluarga Nara diminta esok hari. Lagipula aku juga baru menyelesaikan setengah tempo hari, sungguh sial." Seteguk air setidaknya membuat Sarada merasa lega. Meskipun ia masih merasakan kerongkongannya membutuhkan banyak air.

"Padahal Shikadai bukan tipe terburu-bur-"

"_Deadline._" Tukas Sarada.

Bagi Boruto, wanita dihadapannya itu adalah seorang pekerja keras dan hampir perfeksionis tinggi. Selalu mendetail mengenai urusan ini-itu yang terkadang bisa menyebalkan. Jangan lupakan kalimat sarkas terbalut senyum malaikat miliknya, dia benar-benar bibi Sakura kedua terkadang pikir Boruto demikian.

Namun meskipun demikian sempurna, Sarada tetap seorang gadis biasa. Gadis dengan cita-cita setinggi dirgantara tanpa takut angin menerpa, terlalu naif terkadang. Namun justru hal demikianlah yang membuat Boruto kagum akan sosok Sarada. Terkadang Boruto juga tidak habis pikir tentang cita-cita Sarada yang terlewat tinggi, ingin menjadi pemimpin Negara salah satunya.

"Ada apa?" Merasa diperhatikan sedari tadi, membuat Sarada memandang balik. Mendapati Boruto tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Tidurlah, aku prihatin dengan wajahmu." Boruto mulai menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, menunggu jawaban dari wanita bermanik jelaga itu.

"Segelas kafein membuatku terjaga, lantas bagaimana?" Sarada berjalan mendekat, mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan sang prianya.

"Mau berdiskusi?" tawar Boruto.

"Asalkan bukan teori konspirasi lagi, _deal_." Menyunggingkan seringai Sarada bersidekap.

"Kemarin aku membaca hal mengenai paradoks." Menaikkan letak kacamata, Sarada tertarik kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Yang mana?" wanita itu hanya terheran dengan suaminya.

"Paradoks fermi." Tukas Boruto yang membuat Sarada memutar bola mata.

"Biar kutebak, pasti ujung-ujungnya kau akan membahas konspirasi Alien dan tuan Neil Armstrong seperti lusa lalu, lupakan kontradiksi anehmu."

"Oh… ayolah, itu seru."

"Tidurlah, besok kau masih masuk kerja. Ini bukan akhir pekan." Sarada mulai berjalan meninggalkan Boruto seorang diri di meja makan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Setidaknya, Boruto mengira jika Sarada akan segera terlelap setelah meninggalkannya. Namun tidak demikian yang ia lihat, kala melihat wanitanya tengah bersandar pada tralis balkon sambil memejamkan mata. Dirasa tak menyadari keberadaannya Boruto mendekat.

"Tidurlah, kantung matamu membuatku ngeri." Gurau Boruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hampir jam tiga, fajar segera tiba." Boruto menarik sebelah alisnya tak mnegerti.

"Aku akan terlelap lebih lama jika aku tidur." Gumam Sarada sambil menatap panorama didepannya.

"Kau takut?"

"Bisa jadi, aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakan." Gumam Sarada pada angin malam.

"Tapi kau mengecewakanku sore ini." Kata itu lolos tanpa ada gurauan, terlampau serius hingga Sarada mengalihkan tatapan keduanya.

"Maaf." Sarada menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu enggan menatap netra samudra yang biasa ia rindukan itu.

"Bukan salahmu juga." Boruto mendekat, menempatkan dirinya disamping Sarada.

"Hey, aku akan mengganti hari ini dengan akhir pe-"

"Tidak usah." Sarada hampir mencelos dengan perkataan Boruto, jika pemuda itu tidak menambahkan kata berikutnya.

"Kau bisa menggantinya saat ini juga."

"Dengan?" Sedikit bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan mengalir, Sarada tetap berusaha tenang.

"Menemaniku mengobrol hingga Surya menyapa."

"Kau tahu, Suryaku bahkan telah menghampiriku." Boruto menatap Sarada dengan raut bingung yang tercetak.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki matahari?" Tanya Boruto tetap tak mengerti.

"Kurasa, sejak aku menanggalkan nama _Uchiha_ku." Sarada tersenyum tipis, dan sedetik kemudian Boruto mengerti kemana arah pembiaraan ini.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mengobrol ringan, hingga fajar mengudara. Mengabaikan rasa kantuk pada kedua pihak. Mengabaikan jika ini bukan akhir pekan. Setidaknya mereka hanya ingin membuat waktu berharga diantara keduanya.

Setidaknya dipenghujung malam ini, ada hal berharga yang tidak menjadi sia-sia. Bukan tentang makan malam romantis yang telah dipersiapkan berjam-jam dengan dekorasi semenarik mungkin. Hingga netra terbuai oleh pesona. Bukan tentang hal-hal yang berada didalam ekspetasi yang tak sejalan lurus dengan realita. Namun ini semua tentang kebersamaan yang hampir memudar oleh kesibukan.

Mereka dekat, namun terasa jauh terkadang. Setidaknya di penghujung malam ini, mereka berbincang dengan santai mengenai mereka. Mengenai Boruto, Sarada dan juga penantian fajar yang mengudara. Mengenai kuning, merah dan juga bias orange langit dikala pagi menyapa.

Setidaknya ada cara yang sederhana, untuk mereka membuat suasana menghangat, membuat mereka merajut kembali jalian asmara selayaknya remaja. Meskipun bukan dengan cara roman picisan ala dorama.

Setidaknya mereka tidak saling merasa bersalah dipenghujung malam ini. Setidaknya menunggu surya mengudara lebih baik daripada merajut mimpi yang seharusnya terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

End(?)

.

* * *

A/N :

Setidaknya saya mengucapkan makasih buat semua orang yang menyelenggarakan dan juga berbartisipasi dalam _BoltSaladDay 2019_ :''D

Sejujurnya ini jauh melenceng dari imaji saya awalnya :''D namun daripada saya gak nyumbang apa-apa mending membuat beginian, maaf banget kalau aneh. Maaf banget kalau ini OOC, saya sebisa mungkin membuat ini IC meskipun gagal, sekali lagi maaf :'

.

.

Sign

Zee.


End file.
